Nocturne
by Star Twins
Summary: Ciel n'est qu'un enfant perdu, effrayé par le passé qui revient le hanter chaque nuit. " Courage. La nuit s'achèvera comme toujours." K  pour la tendresse démoniaque qu'il y a entre le démon et l'enfant.


**Auteur: Star Twins**

**Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas. Ni la chanson.**

**Rated: Je dirai K+**

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà pour une deuxième fic de Kuroshitsuji! Il s'agit d'une songfic qui se déroule le temps d'une nuit, et qui rappelle que malgré tout, Ciel est un enfant. Les paroles sont de la chanson _Time of Dying_ de _Three Days Grace_.**

**Nocturne**

Les flammes.

La haine qui se mue peu à peu en peur. En frayeur. En effroi. En terreur.

Dans la chambre glacée, sur le lit effroyablement grand, une petite âme torturée dans un petit corps en sueur. Un petit corps en sueur qui se débat avec les couvertures qui l'étranglent semblables aux cauchemars qui enlacent son esprit épuisé.

Des cris muets sortent de sa bouche, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues.

Car tout est aussi silencieux que son cœur qui ne s'ouvrira jamais.

Ciel Phantomhive est là, plongé dans un profond sommeil, et son passé le harcèle. Tant de souffrance le conduit à la limite de la folie.

Mais il ne flanchera pas.

La vengeance le soutient. Elle l'appelle. Elle l'attend. Il l'entend.

Il roule sur le côté, tombe de lit. Le choc l'abrutit. Mais ne dira rien, ne faiblira jamais. Il n'appellera pas.

**Sur le sol je suis étendu**

**Immobile dans la douleur**

**Je peux voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux**

**Mort, je m'endors**

**Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve?**

**Réveille-moi, je vis un cauchemar**

Il se redresse lentement, et s'assoie sur sont lit. Les images défilent, sont encore présentes, tout comme le poignard dans son cœur.

_J'ai mal. Aide moi_. Voudrait-il dire.

Mais il n'en est rien.

Il faut juste du courage.

La nuit s'achèvera, comme toujours.

Et son combat prendra fin, la trêve annoncée par le jour.

**Je ne vais pas mourir**

**Je survivrai**

Le sommeil le gagne à nouveau.

_Je vous vois. Aussi beaux que dans mes souvenirs. Vous me manquez tellement. Je vous aime tellement. Papa, maman. Je vous vengerai. _

Pauvre petit être, survivant harcelé par la mort.

_Le feu. Encore. Papa, maman, courez. Papa, maman, venez. Seul, j'ai si peur..._

L'angoisse lui glace le dos. La peur lui tord les mains.

_Seul, j'ai si peur._

Alors, son instinct, mais surtout son pauvre petit cœur déchiqueté prend le dessus pendant une seule seconde.

Mais cette seconde suffit.

Suffit à appeler à l'aide.

« Sébastian . »

Alors le voilà. Comme un courant d'air, il arrive.

S'assoit près de l'enfant recroquevillé dans les draps.

_Ta présence démoniaque me rassure. Je ne peux plus rester seul, dans cette chambre de souvenirs et de fantômes._

_Je serai là. Toujours. Je ne vous rattraperai pas dans votre chute, mais je vous y accompagnerez jusqu'au bout. _

_C'est tout ce que je te demande._

**Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici**

**Je me sens vivant quand tu es à mes côtés**

**Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici**

**Dans mon agonie**

Alors que son souffle ralentit, l'enfant revenant à lui-même assassine le démon du regard.

« Va t-en! Tu m'empêches de dormir! »

Il hurle alors que son cœur si triste et résigné chuchote.

_Reste, s'il te plait..._

Mais la fierté domine comme toujours, et le regard impassible, il s'incline et disparaît.

Alors une perle de cristal liquide roule sur une peau de pêche, et va se perdre dans le tissu immaculé d'une chemise.

_Reviens..?_

**Sur ce lit je suis étendu**

**En train de tout perdre**

**Je peux voir ma vie passer à côté de moi**

**Était-ce trop?**

**Ou simplement pas assez?**

**Réveille-moi, je vis un cauchemar**

_Et tu réponds tout de même à mon appel. Merci._

Le pauvre garçon ne peut que cacher son sourire en voyant l'ombre attendue se dessiner sur le sol.

**Je ne vais pas mourir**

**Je survivrai**

« Jeune maître? » souffle le majordome parfait.

Rien ne lui répond.

A part cette petite main qui se niche dans la sienne. Ce regard implorant qui le scrute.

Le saisissant au poignet, Ciel le tire en avant, brutalement.

Il s''agenouille donc sur le lit. Et lève la main. Doucement, comme il le ferait pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage blessé. Mais d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fait.

Lentement, il pose sa main sur l'œil marqué du diable.

Mais rien dans cette nuit tortionnaire qui s'éternise n'a quelque chose à voir avec le pacte.

Car ce soir, ce sont les âmes qui s'expriment, si noires soient-elles.

Car ce soir, ce sont les cœurs qui décident, si déchirés soient-ils.

« Sébastian... Reste...

_Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?_

Reste pour toujours. »

« Yes.

Yes, my lord. »

**Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici**

**Je me sens vivant, quand tu es à mes côtés**

**Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici**

**Dans mon agonie**

Les lueurs de l'aube éclairent le manoir.

Dans la chambre, un démon protecteur ouvre un œil. Puis deux.

Il lance un regard de reproche au soleil qui se lève si tôt. Son petit maître ne dort que depuis deux heures...

Il se lève, rabat les couvertures sur la frêle créature près de laquelle il dormait, et s'en va, silencieusement, pour se remettre à ses tâches.

La journée s'écoule.

Lentement pour l'un, trop vite pour son cadet.

Comme Sébastian s'en doutait, l'enfant s'est de nouveau enfermé corps, âme et cœur dans sa prison de glace, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé.

Les ordres, les regards froids, rien n'a changé.

Mais le majordome sait que cela ne durera pas . Il est confiant. Il sait qu'il pourra bientôt goûter de nouveau à la fragilité de l'enfant.

Car comme le craint se dernier jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, tôt ou tard, la nuit reviendra.


End file.
